


Booty Call at Hawkins PD

by GracelessTevy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Booty Calls, Desk Sex, F/M, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Anon Requested:  Jim Hopper calling you in for “important police questioning” when really all he wants is a quickie.





	Booty Call at Hawkins PD

“FUCK I'M COMING!!!  GODDAMNIT!!”  You cussed as you ran for the phone the third time it rang after you has screened it twice.  “Hello?”

 

“Yes, hello, Y/N?”  It was Flo, “This is the Hawkins Police Station, I’m afraid the Chief is asking for you to come down for some confidential questioning.”

 

“Uh.. Alright I will be right there… thank you.”  You hung up the phone, what could they need to question you for??  Your heart skipped, running to your car and heading out to the station.

 

When you arrived, Flo let you back and told you to go straight to Hopper’s office.  You opened the door, shutting it behind you, “Hopper, what the hell is….”

 

You turn to see him, leaning back in his chair, hands folded under his chin.  A smug look on his face and his legs apart.

 

“Really, Hop?”  You sighed.  This little bastard…

 

He stands, walking over to lock the door and pull you to his desk, sitting you on top of it.  He kisses you forcefully, though not unwanted, holding your face in his strong hands.  “I needed to see you.”

 

“Oh, what,” you panted, between kisses.  His hands already beginning to venture, “You couldn't call me yourself?”

 

“Oh come on, sweetheart… you know I gotta mess with you a little.”  He wasted no time, slipping his hand up your skirt to feel your thigh, softly caressing your folds through your silk panties making you whimper softly.

 

“H-Hopper…” 

 

“Shh, baby… we gotta be quiet…”  He grinned, knowing how hard he was going to make it for you to stay quiet.  “Be a good girl and keep quiet for me, okay?”  You nodded and that was enough for him to keep going.  His fingers pushing aside your panties and slipping into you.  “Fuuuuuuuck baby girl….you're soaked…” he whispered, grinning at you before kissing you again.

 

You gripped his shirt, trying your best not to make a sound aside from a small whimper here and there straight into his lips.  Even as you toppled over the edge, cumming over his fingers, you stayed quiet just like he told you.  “Good girl…”

 

He pulled you off the desk and spun you around, bending you over it this time.  “Hopper…”

 

“Yeah, baby,” he whispered, digging through one of the drawers of his desk for a condom.

 

“Take me, already, Jim…”

 

He laughed, leaning over you and kissing your neck, rubbing his cock on your slick opening.  “Mmm, I love it when you beg, Y/N.”  As soon as he got the rubber over himself, Hopper pushed himself through your folds and into you, immediately picking up his pase and fucking you hard.  He leaned over you, whispering praise to you softly and running his hands over your skin.  

 

You could barely keep quiet, his cock stretched you perfectly, maybe a little too much, but it felt so fucking good.  “Oh fuck, Y/N….” His pace was becoming erratic and you knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  You felt him stand back up, bucking into you desperately, shallow, soft grunts escaping him.  You felt his fingers dig into your hips and his cock pushing as far in as it could as he came into you.  Clearly he was struggling to keep quiet as his fist met the desk in a loud bang.

 

“Hop?” Flo yelled from the other side of the door.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Hopper pulled out, quickly discarding the condom and fixing his pants as you scrambled to the seat at the other side of the desk, fixing your hair and trying to catch your breath.  “BUSY, FLO!!”

 

“Everything okay in there?” she called again.

 

“Yeah, goddamnit Flo, I’m in the middle of an important witness questioning!!”  Thankfully that shut her up, you heard her walk away from the door and suddenly you could breathe again.  Hopper sighed, laughing slightly as he walked back over to you, leaning down and kissing you deeply.  “Thanks, sweetheart.”

 

You laughed through your panting, standing up, though a little shaky.  He grabbed you and held you for a minute there, kissing you a few more times, softly this time.  “See you tonight, sugar?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, Jim,” you smiled up at him, kissing him one last time before straightening your skirt and giving him one last glance back and a wink before walking out of the station.  


End file.
